Only the Strong Survive
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: AU: The Hunger Games, the Capitol's greatest weapon, but their are so many skilled tributes that just don't quite win. So, why not a trade? Their life for their loyalty. CloveXCato, FoxfaceXOC, OCXOC, and possibly more later on. Rated T for the Hunger Games.
1. It's Your Destiny

**Hey guys, here we have Batmarus and I's newest contribution which was his idea and includes Destiny who still belongs to XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX. District 0 is not required to this and they are separate realities but without it you might be pretty confused for the first few chapters. Your choice though unless you're already awesome. **

Clove's eyes widen as Thresh made his way towards her with a rock to size of a small loaf of bread, "CATO!" She screeched. "Cato!" She could hear Cato's response but she knew he was too far as Thresh slammed the rock against her temple. She was still alive but just barely and with her hearing messed up from the hit Thresh might as well have been talking back in District 11. It felt like an eternity until everything dissolved away and the cannon went off.

Then she was surprised when the world began to reappear around her slowly forming into a silver covered room. She lay on a table in the middle strapped down. "What?" She inquired looking around while fighting against her restraints.

"Are you awake yet Clove?" asked a voice she had not heard in just over a year.

"Kawino?" She asked looking toward him. "What's going on? Are we in Hell?"

"Not even close," He said pushing a button and releasing her.

"Well, there's no way I went to heaven so would you care to explain?"

"You are in the Capital!" Her twin brother said.

She was extremely confused but went along with it. "Alright, what are we doing in the Capitol?"

"Well, there is a long story to that," Kawino sighed sitting down.

"Alright, I'm listening." Clove said sitting up so they're at the same level.

"Well the Capital is always afraid of another rebellion, so in an effort to prepare for that every person they feel would be an asset from the Games do not really die, they are taken healed and the live here in secret the sole condition is that everyone keep in shape mentally and physically, you do that and you get to live here and not have to pay for a thing. The whole upper class of the Capitals taxes go to us it's the best kept secret," Kawino said.

"But doesn't that mean that if there is another rebellion then we'd have to help the Capitol win it?"

"Yeah, basically," Kawino sighed.

"Great," Clove sighed then smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

"For giving up in the arena, not only was that torture for me to watch but you could have gotten me KILLED."

"I made sure you would be okay, I made sure the one person I was left with was the one with the most brutal weapon, even in my last moments I thought of you." Kawino said.

Clove sighed, "Why? Why did you make sure the one person you were left with was the one with the most brutal weapon? Why didn't you at least try fight back instead of lying there as if you were already dead?"

"Because I was at least internally, I couldn't take it anymore Clove even if I had won it would have made your life worse,"

Now that was certainly surprising, "You did that for me?"

"Of course I did," Kawino said.

Not sure what to say Clove just pulled him into a hug. "I missed you," She said.

"I missed you, too, Clover." Kawino said returning it.

"Don't do that again," She said.

"Alright, I swear I won't." Kawino promised.

"Really?" Shea asked.

"Really," he promised.

"Okay, okay," She said trying to calm down.

"Is there anyone else brought back that I would know?" Clove asked.

"Well Marvel, and Cato would come here should he loses," Kawino said.

"Well, then ironic as ever, I hope he loses."

"Me too, but he has to lose in the right way, oh yeah and the upper ring of the Capital and some of their friends know about us, but are sworn to silence."

"Alright, good to know."

"Want to look around?" He asked.

"Yes please."

"Well then get some new clothes," Kawino said as a closet came out of the wall.

"I will meet you outside," He said.

"Alright," She said as he left and she looked through the options. She settled for jeans (something she had never seen), and a red short sleeved shirt. "Interesting," she observed once they were on.

"Comfy," She said heading out.

"Nice choice," Kawino said looking it over.

"Thank you," She said smiling.

"Now, let's show you around." Kawino said and started walking.

"So, we can journey anywhere in the Capital?" Clove asked.

"Well not the poorer parts of it, but anywhere else," Kawino said.

"That's so cool." Clove said.

"Yeah, it's amazing here," Kawino said.

"I can imagine it would be."

"Do you want to live with me or one your own?" Kawino asked.

"With you if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," Kawino said smiling.

Clove was surprised when a fairly short and almost normal looking teenage girl came up she was fairly short, had shoulder length white hair, blue eyes, and natural fair skin. "Hey Kawino, who's this?"

"Destiny this is my sister Clove, Clove this is my girlfriend, Destiny Snow," Kawino said.

"Snow? As in, President Snow?"

"Yeah, he's my dad," She said smiling as she hugged Kawino.

"Oh, I didn't even realize he was married. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," She said shaking Clove's hand.

"So, what's it like being his daughter?" Clove asked.

"Not as great as you might think," She said.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Clove asked.

"He's not exactly...loving," Destiny said.

"Oh, I guess I could have guessed that. I'm sorry to hear that."

"My mom's even worse though." Destiny sighed. "And almost everyone's too scared of them to even talk to me."

"What's with your mom?" Clove asked.

"She… insane, to say the least. The again, she'd have to be to marry him."

"So how are you so normal?" She asked.

She hesitated on that then said, "I'm not sure? Maybe because I hate them so much so I don't want to be like them."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Clove said.

"Besides, I'm sure you're not like your parents."

"No, not even a little," Clove said shuddering.

"Wait how did you...?" Clove started to ask.

"Kawino told me." She said sympathetically.

"Oh, okay" She sighed.

"I'm so sorry you two had to go through that."

"It's not your fault,"

"I know but still, it must have been really terrible for you guys."

"Yeah, but we had each other and Cato," Clove said.

"Well, that's good then." Destiny said thoughtfully.

"So, you and my brother?" Clove asked.

"Yeah," Destiny said nervous as to what she'll say.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"Well, first of all, at the end of every games there's this party held for any of the 'new recruits' as they are called." Destiny said before going into flashback.

**Cue Flashback**

Destiny was sitting in the pristine Ballroom of their home. She was bored she hated these things, but as the president's daughter she was forced to go. One of the big reasons she hated these things was the boys of the Capitals upper class hitting on her so she had hidden herself away in a corner of the large room. She looked around briefly and noticed a boy around her age near the edge of the party and fairly close to her but he didn't notice her yet he just stood there looking extremely confused like he has no idea what to do. She unfortunately recognized him as the newest one. The last tribute to die in the 73rd games. Deciding that it would be better than sitting around alone. She made his way over. "Hi," She said.

He turned to her kind of awkwardly, "Um… hi."

"You're Kawino Yetter right?" She asked noticing his blush as he looked at her.

"Yes, that me."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, my name's Destiny." She said purposefully leaving out her last name for now not wanting to drive him away because of it.

"Nice to meet you, Destiny," he said offering his hand to shake.

She shook it with a small smile, "Are you okay, you seem a little lost."

"I am incredibly lost," he said

"Well, maybe I could help you." Destiny offered, "What are you lost on?"

"So, what exactly is this...thing we are at?" He asked.

"It's a party," Destiny answered knowing they have a lot less extravagant ones occasionally in all the districts, too but noticed that wasn't help him, "Haven't you ever been to one? Just, a lot smaller?"

"Uh, no actually I can't say I have," He said.

"Really? Well, you at least know what one is right?"

"Not really, no," He said.

"Well, it's a group of people that's intended to be enjoyable and is traditional to celebrate something."

"Oh...okay," He said awkwardly.

"I'd help you with what to do at one but I've just been hiding in that corner so, sorry." She said awkwardly.

"Just like me," He said.

"Guess us outcasts need to stick together." She said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, I guess we do," He said smiling.

She however frowned for a second frowned realizing that it would be unfair for them to go any further without him knowing the truth, "There's something I really need to tell you first."

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"Well, it's perfectly understandable if you don't want to associate with me any more after this, most people don't but…" she took a deep breath and just let it fly off, "I'm President Snow's daughter."

"Really you are? I didn't even know he had a family," Kawino said.

"Yeah, most people outside of upper and some middle class Capitol don't but it is unfortunately the truth.

"You don't seem happy," He said.

"You're observational skills are impeccable." She said with a sigh.

"Well, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ah, where on earth to start."

"Anywhere, I can listen," Kawino said as they sat on one of the corner couches.

"Well, first of all, as you can imagine President Snow is the best father a girl could ever ask for." She said quietly her voice absolutely gushing with sarcasm.

"Really?" He asked.

"That was sarcasm," she corrected. "Are you familiar with the term?"

"No," He said.

"Well, it when something's so obvious so kind of in a joking way you say the exact opposite but it usually carries a very particular tone."

"Okay, got it," He said.

"So, in translation, he's an absolutely terrible father."

"Well, my parents aren't great either," Kawino said.

"Really? What were they like?" Destiny asked worriedly.

"Well, they forced me and my sister to train whenever we were not sleeping, eating, or going to reapings," He said.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible." She gasped looking at him.

"Well it's all I know," He said.

"That only makes it worse, Kawino."

"Sorry," He shrugged.

Destiny sighed, "It's not your fault. Was there anything else?"

"Well yeah, but let's talk about you," he said.

"Why me?" She asked. "You obviously have problems, too."

"I'm used to others not really caring," He shrugged.

"So am I, so share."

"What if we go back and forth?" He offered.

"Fair enough. I guess it's my turn. Well, since everyone's afraid of my parents they never really want to be near me. Except those creeps." She said glaring at one of the 'creeps'.

Kawino turned seeing some boys his own age except dressed...fancier. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Just some upper class Capitol boys who keep hitting on me." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's not good?" He asked.

"Yeah, like I said, they're just little creeps."

"Well I'm sorry then," He said.

"Yeah, your turn."

"Well, growing up I was trained for the games constantly since I could walk,"

"Really that early?" Destiny asked surprised by that.

"Yeah, that early it started with escaping traps that got more and more dangerous as I got older," He said. Destiny had no idea what to say to that. "Yeah, it was...rough to put it lightly," He said.

"How did you put up with it?"

"I had Clove, and Cato, and Cady," Kawino said.

"Well that's good, I have Yizziki. You'll have to meet her some time."

"I will," He said.

"You'd like her. She's pretty much the exact opposite of everything you'd expect a Capitol citizen to be like. She's not here though. She basically tries to avoid anything having to do with The Hunger Games."

"Can't blame her," Kawino chuckled.

One of the snobs Destiny had pointed out broke off from his friends and went over to the two looking very disapprovingly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Destiny SNOW, what in the good name of the Capitol is someone of your stature doing with..." He looked Kawino over with a scowl, "a common street rat."

"We're talking," Destiny said defensively as Kawino glared.

"Well, why don't you talk with someone a little more, suitable?" He said sitting on the arm of the couch next to her.

"I think I know who I want to talk to," She said.

"Now go away," Kawino said.

"How about you go away." He countered to Kawino.

"Oh, very wise listen walk away, before this becomes an issue," Kawino said.

The boy was soon surrounded by ten very large and strong men. "Now again you leave," He said smirking.

"You think I'm afraid of these guys?" Kawino asked returning the smirk and getting to his feet.

"You were asked to leave," One of the men said.

"So was he," Kawino said stepping towards them.

One of them swung his fist. Kawino caught it and twisted the man's back and used the first man as a shield and shoved him into two other men.

"Three down seven to go," Kawino said.

None of the other's seemed to want to try after that but the boy demanded, "Don't just stand there! GET HIM!"

"Oh good my fun isn't over," Kawino said jumping over a kick and landing a kick to, two other men's faces breaking both men's noses before landing on the third man's leg.

"Six down, four left," Kawino smirked. He delivered a blow on another one's knee shattering his patella and did the same to the other.

"And then there were two," Kawino said dashing at them knocking one out with a knee to the head before twisting in midair and kicking the last on in the back of the had knowing these two now had concussions now as they fell.

"So, that's it?" Kawino asked looking around. The boy was shocked to say the least then Kawino turned to him and he ran. "There, problem solved," Kawino said smiling.

"VERY impressive, Mr. Yetter. Can't say I'm surprised though."

They both turned to see President Snow staring down at them.

"Thank you sir?" Kawino said carefully.

"That actually was intended as I said. I knew you were a good choice to be brought back." Snow clarified, "The program in general actually."

"Right," Kawino said turning to Destiny as the people cheered.

"That was extremely impressive." Destiny noted.

"Thank you, glad I could help rid you of a pest," Kawino said.

"You're welcome, and thank you for doing that for me."

"Well it's my pleasure," Kawino said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, you were nice to me, no one is ever nice to me other than my sister," Kawino said.

"Well, that's just the kind of person I am. What about Cato and Cady though?"

"Well, them too," He said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to be able to add to the list."

"Me too," He said blushing.

"My list is a lot shorter." She sighed.

"Well you have me," He said smiling and gently taking her hand.

"And Yizziki, that's plenty enough." Destiny said returning the smile.

"You don't think I'm useless?" He asked.

She was shocked at that to say the least, "No, why would I think that?"

"I was always told that," He shrugged.

"Don't listen to them." Destiny said serious. "You are not useless in any form of the word."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really. You're amazing actually."

"No, not really, you are though," He said blushing deeper.

"You just single handedly and unarmed took down ten large bodyguards. How is that not amazing?"

"I did it too slow, it took me five minutes," He said.

She sighed leaning against his chest, "Boy, they really did get you good."

"I guess," He said not used to a girl being this close, but allowing her to stay leaning against him.

"They're wrong, Kawino. So, wrong. Besides, most of that time was spent taunting them."

"Well I suppose," He said as a slow song came on.

This confused Kawino, "What's this?"

"It's a slow dance; you have no clue what that is do you?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Not a clue."

"Well a slow dance is usually reserved for couples and family or good friends to dance to together," She said.

"Oh," Kawino said and looked over to those who were dancing, "That's pretty cool I guess."

"Yeah...I never really had anyone to dance with at these things," She said.

"Well… maybe we could try and… dance together." Kawino suggested awkwardly.

"You would dance with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Well with my father being who he is and all," She said awkwardly.

"I don't care about that." He said taking her hand.

"You really don't?" She asked leading him to the dance floors edge.

"Really," he said with a small smile. She led him onto the floor and taught him the general slow dance, as she leaned on him. "This is nice." Kawino said holding her close as they danced.

"I could get used to it," Destiny said smiling.

As the song ended, he wasn't sure what brought him to do it, he'd never done it himself before but he has seen Clove do it with Cato. Without really thinking it through, he leaned in until his lips connected to hers. She was surprised and for a second he was worried until she began to kiss back wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close as she could to herself. Now Kawino knew exactly why Clove liked this so much. The feeling of her lips against his. It was indescribable. Not wanting to push this too far Destiny kept her tongue in her own mouth for the time being.

They had to separate for air though and they were both smiling but blushing deeply, "Um… sorry about that." Kawino said awkwardly.

"Don't be I loved that," She said honestly

"Well… so did I."

"So, Kawino does this mean what I think it does?" She asked.

"Only if you want it to." Kawino said blushing even worse.

"I would love that, I would really love that," She said smiling.

"Then yes, we are." Kawino said his smile growing.

"Good," She said before kissing him.

**End Flashback**

Clove looked deep in thought reviewing the information, "Alright, I approve, but if you ever hurt him there will be no force on earth that could save you."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less, but why would I?" She asked smiling.

"Hopefully there's no answer to that question." Clove said simply.

"I hope not," Destiny said hugging Kawino.

He hugged her back and said to his sister, "I'm sure she won't."

"Well, you both do seem happy, and you have been dating for I guess almost a year now?" Clove asked.

"Yes we have." Destiny said happily.

"Well then, I see no problems coming do you live with him?" Clove asked.

"Oh boy do I wish. Then I would have finally left that stupid mansion for good but he still has custody over me until I'm eighteen."

"How old are you?" Clove asked.

"Sixteen," She said.

"So your older than us?" Clove asked.

"Just by a year." She said.

"Well that is interesting," Clove said.

"Not really, she's the same age as your boyfriend." Kawino reminded.

"That's why it's interesting," Clove said.

"Well, I guess so." He shrugged.

"Still surprising," Clove said.

"Did you ever actually meet this Yizziki girl?" Clove asked Kawino.

"Yeah she's awesome," Kawino said.

"Do you think I could?" Clove asked.

"Sure we can stop there on the way home," Kawino said.

"I'd like that, so, where do you live?" Clove asked.

"A small two bedroom, two bathroom house about two blocks from here," Kawino said.

"That sounds nice and no crazy traps?" Clove asked joking mostly.

"Not a single one there is a workout room though and what they call a pool," Kawino said.

"What's that?" Clove asked.

"It's a large cement hole filled with water," Kawino said.

"Oh… what do you do with it then?"

"You can swim and just have fun." Kawino answered.

"No training necessary?" Clove asked.

"None at all."

"That might actually be fun then," She said.

"It is. I've tried it a few times." Kawino said, though usually only people from The Capitol or District 4 can swim, their parents had made sure to add it to the training just in case.

"Cool," Clove said.

"You want to go there or see some other places?" He offered.

"See some other places," Clove said.

"Alright, you want to come help me, Destiny." Kawino offered.

"Of course," She said.

"What do you think we should show her then?" He asked. "You've lived here longer than I have."

"What about the movies?" She asked.

"Movies? What's that?" Clove asked.

"Hard to explain," Kawino said.

"We could show you though, I'm sure you'd like it." Destiny said.

"Okay," Clove said.

So they lead her through the bustling streets over to the movie theater. It was a large red building with a flashing white sign on the front. Clove had no idea what to say to that looking it over. "Incredible right?" Kawino asked.

"I'm… not exactly sure…" she said hesitantly trying to figure it out.

"You'll love it," Kawino said.

"Alright, I guess I can trust you." Clove said and they took her in.

"What to see today?" Kawino asked Destiny.

Destiny looked over the titles trying to pick out a good one, "Well, what kind do you think she'd like?"

"Something Action and Romance," Kawino said.

"Hmm… how about Better Look Out?" She suggested.

"That sounds good," Kawino said. So Destiny went to the counter and got three tickets handing him the coins to pay.

They entered the theater and took seats and Clove stared at the screen even more confused. "Just wait," Kawino said.

"Alright," Clove said then was surprised when the screen came life.

**The movie that followed she enjoyed. "That was really cool." Clove said when it was over.**

"Knew you would like it," Destiny said.

"You were right. What else is there?"

"A lot," Kawino said.

"Well, we have other things to do," Destiny reminded.

"Oh right," Kawino remembered.

"So, Yizziki?" She asked.

"Now?" He asked more to Clove.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," She admitted.

"Alright," he said and they headed out.

Destiny led the way there. They came across a two story house and Destiny went up to the door and hesitated but knocked hoping Yizziki's father didn't answer.

However a girl with very short auburn hair answered smiling slightly. At first glance, Clove could start to tell Destiny's point; she didn't have the Capitol look about her even in the slightest. She looked like a girl from District 9 actually. "Yizziki!" Destiny said smiling.

"Destiny! Kawino!" Yizziki said smiling back then noticed Clove. "Who's this?"

"This is my twin sister Clove" Kawino said.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Clove." Yizziki said offering a hand.

"You too," Clove said smiling.

"So, I take it you lost that bloodbath?" Yizziki asked refusing to call them 'games'.

"Well, I did not lose that early," Clove said.

"She means the whole games." Destiny corrected, "That's just what she calls them."

"Oh, okay yeah I lost," Clove said.

"That is unfortunate,"

"Well, not now" Clove said.

"You'll be forced to fight for the Capitol if another rebellion breaks out in exchange for your own life which they took in the first place. How's that not unfortunate." Yizziki pointed out.

"I got my brother back," Clove said defensively.

"Who they took away in the first place." Yizziki added. "How could you possibly think any of this is okay?"

"Because we are both alive and together. You know you're really ruining my good mood," Clove sighed.

"Sorry," Yizziki sighed.

"It's no problem, just it seemed like you were trying to make me mad,"

"It's not that it's just..."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to get you to see the problem with all of this."

"It's better than my life before this," Clove said.

"Definitely," Kawino nodded in agreement.

"Okay..." Yizziki said. "What are you going to do if a rebellion does break out then?"

"I'm not sure," Clove said.

"Why not try to fight for the Districts?" Yizziki offered.

"Could we?" Kawino asked.

"If you're sneaky enough." Destiny answered.

"You want us to?" Kawino asked her.

"Yes we do," Yizziki and Destiny both said.

"Well can we come in and talk about this?" Clove asked.

"Sure," she said and let them in since her father's at work.

They walked into a dark looking room that smelled of liquor. Clove turned up her nose at this not liking that smell at all. "Sorry, I have not cleaned in a while," Yizziki said.

"Isn't there a light?" Clove asked looking around.

"No, we need to buy some new light bulbs and candles," Yizziki said.

"Oh," Clove said surprised by this. It was the Capitol after all, they're shouldn't be any problem fixing that.

"Yeah, jussssssst ssssssit anywhere," Yizziki said.

Clove sat down on the first thing she found but found it wet, on closer inspection she realized, "Is this blood?"

"Well, yes..." Yizziki said.

Clove was instantly to her feet and looked at Yizziki worriedly, "What happened?"

"Nothing," She said evasively.

"Yizziki, there wouldn't be blood," she looked around noticing a lot of dark shadows the same as where she was just sitting, "All over your house for no reason."

"Well, my dad just...is...is..." Yizziki stammered.

She didn't have to finish that, "We need to get you out of here." Clove said seriously.

"I can't go what about mom?" She asked.

"Her too." Clove added.

"But dad's dangerous," She said.

"He can't possibly be as dangerous as Kawino and I." Clove said seriously.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so, you have no idea how long and hard Kawino I have been trained."

"Okay, what do I do?" Yizziki asked.

"Is your mom home?" Kawino asked.

Yizziki nodded, "Sssshe'sssss upssstairsss," Yizziki said.

"Then go get her and run. Destiny, go with them to make sure they're okay, head to my house. We'll handle him." Kawino directed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive," Both siblings said.

"Okay," Yizziki said running up the stairs.

She found her in her own room, "Mom, we need to go."

"Why?" She asked.

Yizziki explained what Clove and Kawino told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"That's what they said," Yizziki said.

"Okay, if they are sure," She said.

"They seemed really sure." Yizziki said helping her mother up.

"Who are they again?" She asked.

"Clove and Kawino Yetter, they're from District 2 and the 74th and 73rd bloodbaths respectively."

"Oh! Kawino?" She asked seeming confused, but pleased. Then something seemed to click, "Wait a minute, I styled him."

"You what?" Yizziki asked.

"For his games, I was his stylist."

"That's surprising I thought you did 3?" Yizziki asked.

"No, I started doing three this year, after how he died I refused to style for 2 anymore knowing what they do to their kids," She said.

This confused Yizziki greatly knowing absolutely nothing about Careers, "What do they do to they're children?"

"I'll tell you when we are safe," She said.

"Alright," She agreed and they headed down.

"Annia?" Kawino asked.

"Hey Kawino," Annia said awkwardly.

"You're her mother?" He asked. Annia sighed and nodded. "How come you never told me what was happening to you?" He asked hugging the women.

"I never told anyone, I was afraid of what would happen if I did."

"I'm so sorry," Kawino said.

"Thank you, are you really going to get rid of him?" Annia asked.

"Yes, I promise," Kawino said.

"Thank you so much," she said hugging him tightly.

"It'll be our pleasure," Kawino said.

"Well, I can trust you two on that so we'll just head out." Annia said letting go, "Be careful though."

"We will," Clove said as Destiny kissed Kawino before leaving.

**I hope you like it, review and... please don't flame. For now, just don't.**


	2. Lap Dogs?

**Hey guys, so Marcus recently just got a job. I'm so happy for him. However, this means are updates will be less instantaneous and probably shorter like this one here at just under 3,000 words instead of our usual 4,000-5,000 but I hope it's still good. **

When the three women had left the house Kawino opened a pouch on his belt and tossed a knife to Clove. "So you're ready," He said simply.

"Thanks," she said catching it by the handle.

"My pleasure, I'm sorry, by the way," He said.

"For what?" Clove asked in confusion.

"Making you watch my Games," He said.

"That's not your fault. You were Reaped. Just like everyone else despite what everyone's supposed to think."

"I know, but I mean towards the end there when I could have won easily," Kawino said.

"You were right though with why you did it." Clove corrected.

"I know, but I never should have made you go through that," He said

"Well, appology accepted."

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome, Kawino."

They heard the door starting to open. "Get ready," He whispered to her watching the door.

In walked a man with bright orange skin he looked tired. Kawino threw a knife at his leg mostly to show that they're here.

It went straight into the mans thigh causing him to scream out in pain. "Who's there?" He hissed out throught the pain.

"Concerned citizens," Kawino said sarcastically.

"You!" He hissed looking over at Kawino.

"Me," Kawino said kicking him in the face.

The kick knocked his off his feet and Clove held him down with her foot on his chest, "He isn't alone either."

"Oh, you're here too?" He asked.

"Yes I am, and we know what you've been doing to your wife and daughter."

"What business is it of yours?" He asked.

"I couldn't let my girlfriends bestfriend and my stylist be treated that way." Kawino said seriously.

"Oh! So Destiny is dating you?" He asked.

"Yes she is. What business of it is yours?"

"I wondered, she could do better," He said.

"Not as far as she's concerned." Kawino said thinking about the jerk from when they first met.

"Well, then she's stupid," He said.

"I don't understand it either but that's her decision." Kawino said readying another knife.

"You're going to kill me?" He asked.

"Oh, so it does have a brain." Kawino said mockingly. "Yes, I am."

"Then why don't you just do it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last words?" Kawino asked.

"Just get on with it so you can both go to jail," He said.

"We won't." Kawino said literally dropping the knife on him.

He stabbed the man in the heart, death would be slow as he heart tried to keep beating and it would only force more blood out.

"We should go." Kawino said to Clove. She nodded as they set out leaving the man to struggle for life.

All Clove said when they left was, "That went well."

"Yes it did," Kawino said.

"So, your house?" Clove asked.

"Our house now," Kawino said setting off east.

"I know," Clove nodded.

"Well come on," He said smiling. She followed him down the streets to their house.

* * *

It was a nice two story red brick house with a surprisingly neatly kept lawn. "Nice place," Clove said looking it over.

"Thanks," Kawino said. He pulled out his keys and let her in.

The living room was small with white wall and a large sofa with a TV in front of it. They found the three women sitting on the couch waiting. "We took care of him." Kawino told them.

"Really?" Yizziki asked hopefully.

"Yeah, stabbing him in the heart." Kawino said.

"Well, that won't work. He doesn't have a heart." Destiny said jokingly.

"I was worried about that," Kawino said smiling.

Yizziki and her mother both went over and hugged them. "Thank you so much!" Yizziki said happily.

"Thanks," Kawino said.

"It really does mean a lot." Annia said.

"It was our pleasure," Kawino said sitting beside them.

"Yeah, we actually had our own problems back home." Clove said looking down.

"Really?" Yizziki both nodded.

**Cue Flashback**

Kawino was exhausted as tried to catch his breath. He barely managed to dodge a flying ax but then an arrown hit him in the arm. He hissed in pain but managed to dodge the swords and knives.

This is unfotunately how things work in District 2, if you get tired during training then either the other students use you as target practice or you have to fight the trainer and this was definately preferable.

Kawino ducked a spear and another ax as the weapons finally stopped flying. The female trainer went over him amd forcefully yanked out the arrow, "You worthless peice of shit. Can't even dodge a simple arrow. What the hell's wrong with you? You can never do anything right."

"Yes mother, I'm sorry I'll do better next time," Kawino said ashamed.

"I seriously doubt you can." She said and stabbed the arrow into his shoulder. "You had better though, because you know what going to happen if your not perfect and unbeatable."

"No one will ever ever lover me." Kawino quoted sadly.

"Exactly, now back in line, no blood on the floor," She said.

"Yes, Mother," Kawino said and head head over to the other students.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you am I understood?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The rest of the class said.

"Class dismissed, homework, target practice hit ten times with no missing," She said dismissing all, but, "You, go patch yourself up, then get back here with your sister," She said.

"Of course, " Kawino said and quickly went and bandaged up his arm and shoulder then came back to the training.

He found Clove there waiting for him as their parents both arrived. "What are you two doing just standing there?" Their dad asked. "Five laps now!"

They both did as told without hesitation. "Now lets practice spears," He said

Just like everyday, the twins worked constantly though the day. Then it was time for dinner and their mom sighed rubbing her temples, "Clove, go eat."

Clove looked cautious, but nodded leaving sadly. "Kawino, you know the drill, keep practicing until you get it RIGHT for crying out loud." She ordered her son.

"Yes mom," He said.

So, that's exactly what he did . He didn't have any choice in the matter . He trained through dinner which Clove returned from and set back to work but eventually she went to sleep but Kawino couldn't . He just went right through the night . Not a bite of food or a wink of sleep until it was perfect . That was the rule .

"Finally, perfect," He said panting.

**End Flashback**

The three were speechless. "What?" Kawino asked.

"That's terrible," Yizziki gasped.

"That was life," Kawino shrugged. "It's pretty much the way it was since I could walk." He added.

"That does not make it okay," Destiny said.

"What's the problem?" Kawino asked confused.

"They didn't let you eat, or sleep," Yizziki said.

"Only if I didn't get it right." Kawino shrugged not seeing the problem.

"That's awful!" She said.

"Not really, it's just the way things were. If you get it right then there's no problem." Destiny was just stunned. "Seriously, what's the problem?"

"Everything with that," Destiny said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You don't stab your children," She said.

"It was a lot duller than regular arrows so it doesn't hurt as much." Kawino corrected.

"That still is not good," She said.

"And not just that and the refusal of food and sleep but the WORDS ." Destiny added.

"What about them?" Kawino said.

"First of all you do not call your child a 'useless piece of shit "

"Why not? It's true." Kawino shrugged.

"What!? How can you think that?" Destiny asked.

"No matter what I do I always find someway to mess it up."

"You have not," Destiny said.

"Yes, I have! I always have!"

"No, you have not!" Destiny said

"And why do you say that?"

"What about me? Am I a mistake to you?" She asked.

"No but I'm a mistake to you." Kawino 'corrected'.

"No, you're not I love you," She said.

"Why?" Kawino asked . "You could do so much better ."

"Not in my opinion, you are the best for me," She said.

"How though?" Kawino asked . "You'd have to be insane ."

"Well, I was already insane, but you are worth anything that can happen," She said.

Kawino finally sighed, "I guess if you think so. I'm not perfect though . How could you possibly love me?"

"No one is perfect, you're you, how could I not love you?" She asked

"That doesn't make sense . No one could ever love me if I'm not perfect."

"That is a load of garbage," Destiny said. She hugged him, "As I just said, no one is perfect. They just said that to get even further inside your head so they could control you."

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." Destiny said.

"You really care about me?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She said holding him close.

"I love you, Destiny," He said.

Destiny was surprised but did say it back, "I love you, too, Kawino."

"Awww," Yizziki said.

Clove elbowed her and whispered, "Don't ruin it."

"Sorry, it is sweet though," She whispered.

"Very," Clove whispered with a small smile. "He really does seem happy for once with her."

"She's better with him as well," Yizziki said.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Clove suggested.

"Yeah I guessssss we ssssshould I can ssssshow you the resssst of the housssse I have been here before," Yizzik offered.

"I'd like that," Clove whispered with a smile.

"Come on then," She said.

Clove follow her into the next room there stood a kitchen with white counter tops and stainless steel appliances.

"Very nice," She said.

"Yeah, do you know what they are?" Yizziki asked.

"Some of them," Clove said.

"Alright, which do you know?" Yizziki asked.

"The stove and sink," She said.

So Yizziki explained all the other ones on what the are and what they do.

"Nice," She said smiling.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Yizziki noted.

"The fridge must be useful," Clove said.

"Yeah, not like food ever really last long enough in most of the Capitol to really need it. For you guys and the few people with a brain and a heart. Yes is does."

"Good, we need a lot of fruit," Clove said.

"Are you hungry now?" Yizziki asked.

"Yeah, and I have not had fruit in a while," Clove said.

"Well lets fix that," Yizziki said. She went over and got a red delicious apple tossing it to Clove.

"Thanks," She said biting into it happily.

"Anything else?" Yizziki asked.

"No, lets keep going," Clove said.

"Alright," She said and they headed to the next room. She lead her into a bathroom, with a large black marble tube and shower.

"Wow! It's beautiful," Clove said looking around.

"Yeah, Kawino decided that since you are allowed money with basically no cap he should get some good things," Yizziki said.

"Well, that seems very unlike him." Clove observed. "That's a good thing though."

"Well, Destiny helped persuade him," Yizziki said.

"As I said, that's a good thing. I'm glad she was able to get through to him."

"Well she's head strong so that helps," Yizziki said.

"Definitely he needed someone like her." Clove said with a smile.

"I can see that," Yizziki said nodding. "Was all of that really true?" Yizziki asked.

"Yes, it was," Clove sighed.

"How often would he have to go without food or sleep?"

"Without both or just without one?" She asked.

"Could you give an estimated tally on both seperately?" Yizziki asked worriedly.

"Very often," Clove sighed. "Not with myself though, they very clearly picked favoites."

"Did they treat you any better?" She asked.

"Yeah, besides the constant training besides to eat, sleep, use the restroom, and go to reapings it was completely different."

"Different how?" She asked.

"They always pushed him harder since he's a boy and with the word. They had never said anything like that to me. I was the golden child and that combined with the lack of food and sleep made him actually believe it. Sometimes I wish all that stuff had happened to me instead. Then it would have hurt a lot less."

"You were allowed to have breaks and at least talk to others?" Yizziki asked.

"Occasionally, absolutely never for Kawino though."

"So, he never got to have a life?"

"Never," Clove sighed sadly shaking her head. "At least not until he came here."

"So, I guess this is a good thing for him?" Yizziki asked.

"Yeah, as bad as it sounds, I'm almost glad his name was drawn."

"I can understand why. That can't have been easy for you to ssssee though," Yizziki said having heard how Kawino had 'died'.

"It wasn't. Especially with added to that how terrified I was th the Peacekeepers were going to kill me as well."

"What?" Yizziki asked confused.

"In 2 and I assume 1 and 4 as well they'd have a real reaping to see who has to volunteer at the televised one and kidnap their family until they win or die in the games and if the tribute isn't brutal enough they'd kill them in front of the whole district. Only about thirteen percent are declaired to have been brutal enough to save their families."

"That's barbaric!" Yizziki gasped.

"Extremely, but it's the way things are and the nothing you can do about it." Clove said with an angry sigh.

"So, he made sure you survived how?" Yizziki asked.

"I'm not sure," Clove said.

"Well, how exactly did he die?" Yizziki asked only ever having gotten the gist rather than the full story.

"The boy from 1 bludgeoned him to death with a steel bat wrapped in barbed wire." Clove said very angry at the boy even though Kawino's really alive.

"Well then, that was probably gory enough for them, especially if it took more than a few hits" Yizziki said.

"It took many." Clove said sadly.

"Then that's what did it," Yizziki said.

"It's rarely how you die though that makes the difference. It's how you kill, who you kill, and how many you kill. Something that can be weighed in both someone who died and a victor."

"Well, according to Destiny he had the most kills that year didn't he?" Yizziki asked

"Yes, he did." Clove nodded.

"That'ssss probably, part of it as well," Yizziki said.

"Most likely, at least he got one that feels it was enough."

"Well, I guess that's good right?"

"Yeah, do you know of Enobaria Jundive?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, she ripped a tribute's throat out with her teeth," Yizziki said.

"She failed," Clove sighed sadly.

"Really?" Yizziki asked.

"Yeah, apparently she killed the victims too quickly instea of letting them suffer."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Yizziki said.

"There is a toilet right there." Clove said since they're still in the bathroom.

Yizziki ran over to it and vomited. Clove sighed just waiting for her to be done. "That's horrid," She said.

"I know, but there's nothing you can do about it. You step a toe out of line and you just signed your own death certificate."

"Wow," She said sadly.

"I've heard a few tributes over the years refer to us as the Capitol's lap dogs. What they don't realize is were glued to it. The whole district's just one beautiful, over-glorified prison."

"They make others hate you all," Yizziki said.

Clove nodded, "Exactly."

"Why though?" Yizziki asked as they left the bathroom.

"I have no idea." Clove sighed.

"Well there must be some reason,"

"I know but I have no idea what it is."

"Well lets just get to the rest of the house?" She asked.

"Yes, let's." Clove said.

"Lets see your room then," Yizziki said.

She was entranced at the site the wall were honey colored, and in the center of the room surrounded by a black curtain was a queen sized round bed. Off to one side were three large windows. On the other side was a door to a large divided walk in closet and another that appeared to lead to a bathroom. "Wow! This is my room?" She asked stunned.

Yizziki nodded, "Destiny insisted again. He didn't quite want it to be his own room though so this was the compromise."

"It's incredible!" Clove said.

"I'm glad you like it," Yizziki said managing a smile.

"I love it," She said. Clove went over to the bed and sat down on it. It was the softest thing she's ever felt in her life. "Amazing," She said and lied down getting lost in it, "Yeah, this is perfect."

"Maybe you need sleep?" Yizziki asked. Clove was already out of it though. "Sleep well," Yizziki whispered leaving the room.

Still not wanting to disturb Kawino and Destiny, Yizziki sat down in the hall pulling out a blood-stained notebook. "Maybe the Capitol isn't the worst place to live after all."

**There we go I hope you have been liking the new story. If you like Kawino you should know that we're working on a new Kawino AU story called Timing is Everything where Kawino and Clove's games are switched which will be up soon. We're not sure which account it will be on but keep your eye out for it. Review but please don't flame. I'm extremely sick right now and it might even require surgery so wish me luck. **


	3. Welcome to the Intranet

**Not much to say here so just read.**

Yizziki opened the notebook fluently reading her own secret code. To anyone else they were her life's work, plan, and dream. A detailed escape plan from the Capitol all the way to the rumored District 13, if just rumored she would back track to District 12 and sneak in there. Not one single detail was ever overlooked. Now though she was not sure she wanted to leave. She had friends and her father was gone.

She buried her face into her hands. This is an impossible decision. "Yizziki?" Destiny asked looking into the hallway worried.

"I don't know what to do Destiny." Yizziki mumbled her face still in her hands.

"About what?" She asked walking over to Yizziki and throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"My plan," Yizziki said leaning into her.

"Oh, you still want to leave?" She asked.

"I don't know if I do. That's the problem." Yizziki admitted.

"Well, maybe you should stay," She said.

"You think so?"

"Well, your dad is gone so you and your mother are safe," Destiny said.

"But what about the other stuff though?" Yizziki asked.

"We can work better from here," Destiny said.

Yizziki sighed and nodded, "Right. It probably wouldn't have worked anyways."

"It might have you had it so well planned," Destiny said.

"Well, maybe but it was still a high risk."

"That is true," she said.

"Alright, I'll stay." Yizziki said.

"Good," Destiny said hugging her.

Yizziki hugged her back, "You're a great friend, Destiny."

"I try to be," She said.

"Well, at least to me, I could never ask for a better one." Yizziki said.

"Well thank you," She said holding Yizziki close like a sister.

"You're welcome." Yizziki smiled, "Where's Kawino?"

"He's in the kitchen and your mother is sleeping on the couch," She said

"Could I check on him?" Yizziki asked worriedly.

"I suppose so I have to use the bathroom though," Destiny said hurrying to the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

Yizziki hurried down to the kitchen worried about what he might be doing which was confirmed when she found him on the counter by the sink with a knife pressed against a bloody gash on his wrist.

"Kawino!" She said rushing over and taking the knife from him.

"There's no escape," He muttered in almost a trance staring down at the gash.

"Kawino?" She asked cautiously.

He didn't seem to have heard her and just keep muttering that phrase.

"Clove! Destiny!" She called out.

Despite having been asleep, Clove was down in about an instant but Destiny was still in the bathroom. "Kawino!" She gasped rushing over.

That seemed to briefly pull him out of his trance as he looked up at his sister the blood still flowing from the cut, he stopped saying that there was no escape but now didn't say anything. He just stared at her like a deer stares at headlights.

"Kawino, did you do this?" She asked her voice shacky and she looked at his wrist nearly fainting as she noticed what she missed from a distance and was usually covered by the knives strapped to his wrist. His wrist was covered in cuts they both were. Some off them were clearly well healed just leaving scars and that's really what was so unnerving to her. He nodded numbly. "Why did you never tell me?" She asked now more preoccupied on the scars then the wound. She felt as though she had failed him as a sister. She pretty much always felt that way but this was different. Something she had managed to never even know about.

"I didn't want you to know," he said in a lost sort of voice.

"I should have known." She sighed and started to try and clean off some of the blood. "I should have done something years ago."

"Not your fault...perfect," he muttered.

"I should have done something years ago." She repeated.

"No, it was not your fault," he said.

"It my fault that I did nothing even about what I DID know."

"They would have killed you, Clover!" Kawino finally reminded. "And honestly that's the worst thing they ever could have done to me."

"Look what they have done to me," She pointed out.

"Not much, you were always the favorite."

"What?" She asked stopping the water.

"Is it not obvious? You were always the golden child when I was just the useless peice of shit who can't do anything right."

"I...never..." She sighed.

"You had a life, Clove. You had friends. You had a boyfriend. You never had to miss a meal or a night of sleep. You were called a worthless peice of shit or anyhing like that. Frankly, you were punished the least ofter or hard out of their students and honestly there were times I resented you for it." Kawino continued.

"I never really noticed," SHe admitted thinking about it. When she did she realized there was no denying that everything he just said was true. "My goodness, I'm sorry," She said starting to tear up.

One had escaped and Kawino reached up with the hand wasn't still steadily streaming blood and said, "Don't cry. I didn't tell you that to make you cry."

"I'm so sorry!" She said hugging him.

"It's not your fault." He said again returning the hug.

"I should have known," She said still crying.

"Clove, please stop crying." Kawino said as Destiny finally came in.

"What happened?" She gasped.

"Kawino cut himself," Yizziki said looking down.

"Why?" Destiny asked.

Not knowing anything else to give, Yizziki explained everything that just happened.

"Oh," Destiny said sadly. Destiny looked over at her boyfriend who's still ironically stuck in trying to comfort his sister wondering if there's anything that can be done that would actually help.

"Go join the hug," Yizziki said.

Destiny went over and did just that. She was surprised when they brought her into the hug. "Thank you, Destiny." Kawino said to her.

"I didn't do anything," she said confused.

"You did enough as far as I'm concern." Kawino said hugging her and he tried to comfort his still crying sister.

"Clove, please stop crying," He soothed. Clove seemed to calm down a little but still couldn't stop. "It'll be okay," He said.

"Please don't do that again." She wimpered.

"Cut myself?" He asked. Clove nodded still crying.

"Okay," He said.

"You promise?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, Clove, I promise," He said. She finally stopped crying. "That's better," He said wrapping is wrist.

"Is there anything I could do?" She asked watching him wrap it.

"Not for this," He said.

"Of course not," Clove sighed.

"Clover, it's fine," He said.

"Not to me it isn't."

"Well it should be," He said.

"I feel like I've failed you." Clove said looking down.

"You did nothing wrong," Kawino said.

"I didn't do anything right either." Clove pointed out. "I just stood back and let it happen."

"They would have killed you," He said.

"There must have been something." She sighed.

"No, I don't want you hurt," He said.

"And you think I liked see you hurt?"

"No, but I didn't want to see you dead," He said.

"I guess." Clove finally said thinking about how she felt when he died.

"Exactly," He said.

"When had you started cutting yourself?" Clove asked worriedly.

Kawino showed her what was clearly the oldest cut. "The day you came home and announced you and Cato had begun to date. Mom and Dad spent the next few hours after you left to meet him telling me how I was going to lose you to him and how I would never have what you two did...and I believed them,"

Clove turned paper pale staring at it and breathed, "It's my fault then."

"No it's not," He said.

"You just said it was."

"You didn't say those things did you?" Kawino asked.

"Of course not, but they wouldn't have been said if I hadn't..."

"NO! He made you happy," Kawino said.

"Well yeah but..."

"No buts about it," He said.

"Why not?"

"You were happy with him," Kawino said.

"But you weren't."

"I wouldn't have been happy no matter what you did but you were and that was the closest I could have ever gotten." Kawino said.

"Kawino, I'm so sorry," She said.

"Don't be sorry, Clover. Absolutely none of this is your fault."

"I don't know what else to say," SHe said sadly.

In an effort to change the subject Kawino said, "Maysilee Donner was brought back."

"Really?" She asked suddenly excited.

"Yeah, she was the only one from District 12 to be brought back. Maybe we could go meet her."

"I would really like that!" She said.

"Alright then, you girls want to come?" He asked Yizziki and Destiny.

"Sure?" Yizziki said confused.

"You don't know who she is do you?" Kawino asked. They both shook their heads

"I guess that's not surprising but she's only the greatest poison master in the history of the games! She was in the 50th Hunger Games, placed 5th in a Quarter Quell that took twice as many tributes as a normal one. They never replayed the games due to defiance of the Capitol but mother managed to get a hold of the original tape to use for poisons training." Clove explained REALLY excited to actually meet her. "Kawino and I have practically idolized her since we first saw the tape."

"You idolized her?" Destiny asked looking at them both.

They both nodded.

"She must have been good then," Yizziki said.

"She was. If those bird mutts hadn't caught her without warning than she probably would have won." Kawino said.

"Likely," Clove said.

"So, you do guys want to come meet her?" Kawino offered again.

"Sure," Destiny said.

"I'm in." Yizziki agreed.

"Cool! Lets go!" Kawino said.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Destiny asked.

"Well...not really just the general area," Kawino admitted.

"Then how could we find her?" Clove asked.

"The intranet," Kawino said.

"What's that?" Clove asked since the only have it in the Capitol.

"It's hard to explain," Destiny said.

"Come on, I'll show you." Kawino encouraged.

"Okay," She said awkwardly.

* * *

He led he to a different room where she was met with a small rectangular looking object. "Is that the intranet?" Clove asked.

"No, that is a laptop," Kawino said. "You use it to get on the intranet though." Kawino added opening it showing a black rectangle on one side and a bunch of small squares with letters and symbols on them on the other side along with some odd pad with two more blank squares underneath it.

"With this?" SHe asked.

"Yeah, you'll see." Kawino said and pushed a square at the top left and the black rectangle seems to come to life.

"Cool," She said.

"Yeah, it really is." Castro said running his finger along the pad which moved a weird shaped thing across the screen until in was over a small picture of the Seal of the Capitol and pushed one of the two buttons beneath it

"What is this?" She asked.

"The intranet, you can use it to quickly find information on Panem. Obviously far from everything's on there but there is quite a bit. You can also use it for communications around those who have it." Destiny explained to her obviously knowing more about it than Kawino.

"This is incredible," Clove said.

"You realize my father and his people are monitoring your every action on that right?" Destiny pointed out.

"I know," Kawino said. That didn't stop him from typing in the name, 'Maysilee Donner'. "She lives a few blocks away," he said.

"Let's go then," Clove said excitedly.

"Okay," Destiny shrugged.

* * *

The four of them headed out and towards where it said Maysilee lives. "What if she does not like us?" Clove asked.

"Then we tell her the truth." Kawino said that seeming like the most likely reason she wouldn't.

"The truth?" Destiny asked confused.

"About us, about our district, about all the Career Districts. The whole truth."

"Well that might work," She said.

"It will." He said. "You don't even know the full truth."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"You just know abot the two of us personally. You have no idea of the district wide perils." Kawino said.

"How many?" She asked.

"How many what?" He asked confused.

"Perils," She added.

"You can't exactly count perils."

"I suppose not," She shrugged.

They got to Maysilee's house and Kawino knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Said a female voice from the other side.

A short while later, a women around fourty-years-old with blone hair and blue eyes answered the door. "Are you Maysilee Doner?" Kawino asked.

The woman nodded, "That's me. Why?"

"We wanted to meet you," he said.

Maysilee looked back and forth between him and Clove and asked, "District 2, right?" They both nodded nervously and she actually slammed the door in their face.

"That was rude," Destiny said.

Kawino frowned and knocked again, "Please, just let us explain ourselves."

"You're from 2 what more do I need to know?" She asked.

"Being from District 2 doesn't mean what you think it does. Just please give us a chance. You're are idle." Kawino said through the door.

There was a pause then she opened the door a little. "What do you mean I'm your idle?" She asked peering out.

"Our parents managed to get a tape of your games for training and since we first saw it both my sister Clove here and I had looked up to you as a role model."

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"Really, that's why we came here. We just wanted to finally meet you." Clove said.

"Well...alright," she sighed. She opened the door the rest of the way and said, "You said being from District 2 doesn't mean what I think it means, explain."

"Okay where to start?" Kawino asied looking to Clove.

"How about with what she most likely hates us for." Clove suggested and turned to Maysilee. "You of course know how everyone from ourdistrict is always so brutal and bloodthirsty in the arena?"

"Yes, it's hard to ignore," She said coldly.

"Well, that isn't voluntary. You have to be brutal or they'll kill your family." Clove corrected honestly as she rubbed the spot where her restraints were during Kawino's games.

"Really?" Everyone not from 2 asked.

"Yes, they shot they in the town square in front of the entire district as an example. If the tribute wins but fails the brutality requirement then they have to watch. Every year at least one if not both of the tributes of the tributes fails since the standards set way too high and changes every year." Kawino explained.

"Why would they do that?" Maysilee asked.

"We have no idea besides that they want you guys too hate us." Clove said. "We don't actually volunteer either."

"What? But we see you volunteer," She said.

"There's two Reapings, the real and the televised one. Then whoever's name is drawn in the real one the peacekeepers take their family forcing them to 'volunteer'."

"That's cruel," Destiny said.

"Definitely not denying that but there's nothing that could be done about it." Clove said.

"That does not make it right," Yizziki said.

"Of course it doesn't." Clove sighed.

"Come inside," Maysilee said.

"Thank you." Kawino said and the four of them came in.

"So, you two wanted to meet me?" She asked.

"Yes, as we said before, you're our idle." Clove said.

"I'm nothing special," SHe said.

"You're kidding right? Despite only being from twelve and leaving the Cornucopia with only a bowl and a thing of blank blow darts you outlasted forty-three other tributes in a Quarter Quell without even getting injured until those mutts attacked. If that's not special I don't know what is." Kawino corrected.

"Well, okay, so I did alright," SHe said.

"How could you possibly be so modest?" Kawino asked surprised by this.

"I don't think it's worth being arrogant over," She said.

"There's a difference between being arrogant and accepting hat you're good." Clove pointed out. "You wouldn't have been brought back if you weren't."

"I suppose not," She said.

"How did you figure out that everything was poisonous anyways?" Kawino asked curiously.

"Just watching the other tributes and seeing what happened."

"Clever," Clove said.

"Well, I guess." Maysilee shrugged.

"See your amazing!" Clove said.

"I would have never lasted as long as I did if it wasn't for Haymitch though." Maysilee pointed out. "As the perfect proof, I died only minutes after I broke off the alliance."

"Purely coincidence," Kawino said.

"You think too highly of me." Maysilee said simply.

"We do not think so." They said.

"Well I do." She said carefully.

"Well, at least for me, you gave me hope." Kawino admitted.

"Hope?" She asked.

"Yeah, no offense but your district is known for having the least skilled tributes. So, I figured, that if a girl from 12 can fair so well against a twelve person Career Pack. Then maybe I do stand some reminance of a chance against my parents." No one knew what to say to that especially not Maysilee whohad no clue what his home life had been like. Kawino took a deep breath and told her everything.

"What? They did that to you? Their child?" She asked. Kawino just nodded. "I would never do that to anyone especially not my son," She said.

It could have just been a general comment but something about the way she said it, "You have a son?"

"Yes, yes I do I have been here for years now," She said.

"I know that, twenty-four to be exact."

"Yes, and in that time I fell in love and had a son." She said.

"That's so cool! Could we meet him?" Kawino asked.

"Sure, he should be over to visit soon," She said.

"What's he like?" Clove asked.

"He's very creative," She said simply.

"Really?" Kawino asked. "That's pretty cool. How so?"

"He creates things for others," She said.

"That's cool. I can't wait to meet him then." Clove said.

"You may have already," She said.

"What do you mean?" Clove asked confused.

"You'll see, until then, juice?" She asked,

"Um… sure… orange juice." Clove said remembering it from the prep time before the games. The others nodded as she left the room.

She came back a short while later with the glasses. "Thank you," Clove said

"You're welcome." She said and handed one to each of them. There was a knock at the door. "That might be him." She said going to answer it. "Yes, it's him," She said happily.

Clove went over to see and almost dropped the glass out of her hand when she saw who it was. Sure, she never actually talked to him but she did know him. "No way! Not you!" She said.

**Cliff hanger! Review your guesses, thoughts, critiques, hopes, dreams, life story, flames; just review. **


	4. What We're All About

**Hey guys, the cliff hanger is finally over! Did any of you figure it out? I hope so but if** **not then you're about to find out so just read. **

"No way! You're her son!?" Clove gasped.

Kawino went over to the door but didn't recognize him at all. "Who is he?" Kawino asked confused.

"Kawino, this is Cinna, this year's stylist for the District 12 girl." Clove explained shocked to find him here.

"Oh, wow!" Kawino said.

"So you're the one who turned Katniss into The-Girl-Who-Was-On-Fire?" Kawino asked who was indeed Cinna.

"Yes I am, well she deserves credit for trusting me as well," He said.

"Still, that was so cool!" Kawino said impressed at the idea.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, but aren't you last year's tribute from 2?" He asked.

"Yes but District 2's not like you think it is." Kawino said knowing where this is going.

"Is that so?" He asked understandably skeptical.

Kawino nodded and explained to him everything he had to Maysilee.

"That is sick," Cinna said.

Kawino and Clove both nodded, "but it's all true. Sick, cruel, unmoral, inhuman, and true." Clove listed.

"Yet they make others hate you," He said.

"Yes, that seems to be the whole point."

"Makes sense hate others and you ignore the Capital," He said.

Kawino and Clove were surprised having not thought of it that way. "It also prevents a full interdistrict alliance like in the Dark Days." Cinna added being as smart as he is.

"Of course," Kawino said surprised he never saw that.

"That of course doesn't make it okay though." Cinna added.

"Nothing does," Kawino said.

"It's not like you really had anything to compare it to though. I only ever even left the training center to attend Reapings."

"That is still wrong,"

"That makes it worse actually." Maysilee added.

"Why does everyone say that?" Kawino asked.

"Because, it completely omits any kind of childhood, fun, or social interaction. In short, they basically turned you into a robot instead of child." Maysilee explained appalled by such treatment.

"So, I am not a human?" Kawino asked feeling a bit hurt.

"That's not what I meant. You are but they never just let you be one."

"Oh I see." He said.

"I still don't see what the big deal is though." Kawino shrugged.

"It's hard to explain in a way you will understand,"

"Oh, okay," Kawino said looking down assuming she was calling him stupid.

"I don't mean it that way," She said.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean the way you were raised I can't think of a way that would logically make sense to you,"

"Well, I guess not."

"Sorry," She said.

"It's okay. I had overreacted." Kawino said looking down in instinctive fear of punishment.

"That's okay," Maysilee said.

"It is?" Kawino asked confused by that.

"Yeah it happens," She said.

"No, it doesn't." Kawino sighed and took a step back.

"Yes, it does," She said stepping toward him

"No it doesn't." Kawino flinched and took another step back. "That's not okay."

"Yes, it is we all make mistakes," She said walking toward him again.

"So, I did make a mistake?"

"No, it was just a misunderstanding,"

"You just said it was a mistake." Kawino said honestly getting confused now.

"A misunderstanding is a small type of mistake,"

"So it was a mistake." Kawino said stepping back again fearfully.

"Yes, but we all make them it's okay," She said stepping toward him.

"No it isn't. You can't make mistakes, ever."

"Yes you can everyone does,"

"No I can't. I have to be perfect." Kawino took another step back but now found himself against the wall.

"No, you don't no one is,"

"They are."

"Who?"

"Mom and dad."

"No they are not," Maysilee countered.

"Yes they were. You just have never met them."

"They were not," Clove said.

Kawino turned to his sister surprised at that, "How so?"

"They were cold cruel, mean, and evil," She said.

"What does any of that have to do with being perfect?"

"They were not perfect far from," Clove said.

"They were in anything that mattered."

"Not parenting!" Clove said. Kawino obviously could not argue with that. "See?" She asked. Kawino just nodded slowly moving away from the wall. "That's better," Clove said as Maysilee stepped toward him.

This time Kawino made no move to get back. "You're going to be fine," Maysilee said.

"I guess. It's just really hard." Kawino sighed.

"Kawino, you'll be okay," Destiny said hugging him.

"Thanks, Destiny." Kawino said hugging her back.

"It's my pleasure," He said.

Maysilee looked at Destiny and finally recognized her. "You're President Snow's daughter, right?

"Yes I am why?" She asked still holding onto Kawino.

"Get out." Maysilee said bluntly.

"What! Why!?" She asked.

"It's my house. I said get out."

"Okay, I'm going," She said looking hurt. She let go of Kawino and started to leave.

"Wait!" Kawino said. "Maysilee, please don't kick Destiny out. I promise she's absolutely nothing like her father." He said turning to the woman.

"Really?" She asked skeptical.

"Yes, really, I've been dating her for almost a year now and I know.

"Not everyone's like their parents are." Clove added not liking her being treated that way. "Otherwise Kawino and I should probably just kill ourselves now and Kawino do not take me up on that again."

"Oh, alright then," He said.

"Good, that is not negotiable."

"Destiny is great though," Kawino said.

Maysilee hesitated but said, "Well, alright but I'll keep my eye on her just in case."

"Fair," she said. Destiny went back over and hugged Kawino again. "Thank you," she said.

"Are you talking to me?" Kawino asked.

"Both of you," she said.

"Well, it's my pleasure. I didn't want you to leave."

"Still you stuck up for me," she said.

"Well, I've done it plenty of times before." Kawino chuckled.

"Still it's sweet," she said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Destiny." Kawino smiled.

"My pleasure," she said snuggled into his chest. Kawino wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at that. "I love you, Kawino." She whispered.

"You what?" He asked looking down at her.

"I love you." She repeated looking up at him.

"Why?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Because, you may not think so but you're amazing and smart and incredibly nice and you're always there for me." Destiny listed.

"I don't know," He said.

"Well, that's what I think of you anyway." Destiny said.

"Why, would someone like you settle for me? You could have anyone!"

"We've been over this a million times, Kawino. I'm not 'settling for you'. I don't want anyone else."

"I don't understand why,"

"You're amazing and smart and incredibly nice and your always there for me." Destiny listed a lot.

"Okay if you say so, I love you, too, Destiny," he said.

"Why do you love me?" Destiny asked.

"You're nice, amazing, smart, no matter what you stand by me, and you are one of the only reasons I have ever felt worth anything."

"Thank you. You should have told me though, about the stuff in your district."

"I know. I'm sorry," He said.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about that now. Apology accepted." He smiled and just held her close to himself.

* * *

A few days later, the games were coming down to an end and everyone but Yizziki was watching intently as Peeta drew an X on Cato's hand with his blood.

"Oh no," Kawino said. Katniss fired an arrow at Cato's hand which released the chokehold freeing Peeta who pushed him off the Cornucopia.

"Cato!" Clove gasped as she watched her boyfriend fall to the mutts. They watched as he tried to fight them off. As the fight went on it was very clear that Clove was having more and more trouble and she eventually just flat out burst out crying and the mutts dragged him into the Cornucopia. "Cato!" She sobbed out.

Not sure what else to do, Kawino pulled Clove into a hug. Cato meant a lot to him, too. Might as well be his brother but he effortlessly kept to himself as he comforted his sister. "It'll be okay," He said covering her eyes. She didn't say anything as she just kept crying. He held her waiting hoping it would be over soon.

As you know it wasn't though, it lasted for many hours into the night. Finally though, Katniss had shot Cato so the mutts backed away and returned to their whole. Clove tried to pull Kawino's hand off of her eyes as the cannon went off. "It's over," Kawino said.

"Then let me see." She said desperately. He sighed and uncovered her eyes "NO!" She cried seeing his body.

"He'll be okay," Kawino said.

"But he isn't. He wasn't." Clove whimpered.

"He will be," Kawino said holding onto her.

"But he isn't." She repeated her blood shot eyes focus on the screen having cried herself dry. Kawino sighed not knowing what else to say.

It was then that Claudius announced the revocation. "What!" Destiny said outraged. Though angry she sighed and said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"This is an outrage!" Maysilee said.

"They can't seriously expect those two to kill each other can they?" Destiny asked.

"Of course they do," Cinna said.

"They won't." Destiny said watching them on the screen. "Just look at them."

"They are planning something," Kawino said.

"They are yelling at each other," Kawino said confused.

"He wants her to kill him. She wants him to kill her." Destiny noted right before Peeta started to undo the tourniquet.

"He's going to kill himself?" Kawino asked.

"Not if Katniss has anything to say about it." Destiny said as Katniss tried to reapply it.

"So what now?" Maysilee asked.

"I'm not…" Destiny started just as the berries were pulled out. "Wait, what are they doing?"

"Those are Nightlock," Maysilee said.

"I know what they are I asked what they are doing."

"They are going to eat them," Kawino said.

"There's only one way that could end well." Destiny paled. "Do they even realize what they're doing?"

"I don't think so," Maysilee said worried.

"Stop! Stop!" Claudius voice rang out. At the last possible moment and they spit the berries out.

"Unbelievable,"

"That was definitely not it." Destiny said burying her face in her hands. "Now a second rebellion is officially inevitable."

"Why do you say that?" Kawino asked.

"The districts won't see that as an act of love." Destiny said knowing a lot about how these kinds of actions will affect 'the fragile balance of Panem' because of who her father is. "They'll see it as an act of rebellion, and a successful one at that, against my father's greatest weapon. The two of them will become a beacon of hope, a call to arms."

"2 won't." Clove said knowingly.

"Why not?" Destiny asked.

"District 2 holds three exports, one of which is training and supplying the Peacekeepers and it is also home to the Capitol's largest and most powerful military base. No one would be stupid enough to even try and if someone did then it would last about a second if that." Clove explained. "That's how they managed to keep such an existence. No matter how much training we have when it comes down to it we're all sitting ducks so there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well maybe if they had skilled leaders to rally behind," Destiny said.

"I would be honestly surprised." Clove noted.

"What about you two?" Destiny asked.

"We're stuck in the Capitol with no way of going to or even contacting District 2, what help would we be even if we were to try?" Kawino asked surprised by the question.

"Are you kidding you two would make great rebellion leaders!"

"You know me better than that." Kawino said. "Now stop being ridiculous."

"I am not done,"

"Alright, go on." Kawino sighed.

"Just think about it you two have all the skills and knowledge.

"Not enough," They both said.

"Plus you are from there you stand a better chance."

"Have you ever been to 2?" Kawino asked. "Looked around the different parts?"

"No, I have not in person," She said.

"Well, neither have I so what's your point with this?"

"The people would trust you."

"That still would require us somehow reaching them." Clove pointed out.

"Well, that would be difficult," Destiny said.

"It would be impossible." Kawino said bluntly.

"No, just hard,"

"It's impossible." Kawino repeated.

"You doubt me?" Destiny asked.

"I doubt the possibility of taking on hundreds of thousands of Peacekeepers and an airtight giant arsenal of the most powerful weapons in Panem with one or two strangers if we can even somehow manage to convince that."

"No faith I did not say we go straight there,"

"Then what do you suggest?" Kawino asked.

"I know someone who has planned ways out of here," Destiny said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah really," Destiny said.

"It's Yizziki actually." She added.

"Yizziki?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, she had been working on it for basically her whole life."

"Sounds like her,"

"Yeah, so I think it would be able to help with that." Destiny said.

"Well, I guess so," Kawino said.

"Should we go asked?" He asked.

"Yeah she's out back I think," Destiny said.

* * *

So they headed out back where they indeed found her. "The bloodbath over?" She asked.

"Yes it is. There's a problem with it though." Destiny said.

"Problem?" Yizziki asked.

Destiny nodded, "The pair from 12 threatened a double suicide so they were both allowed to win."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, so basically the districts will inevitably rebel now."

Yizziki smiled excitedly at the idea. "Except, 2 won't." Kawino added. "Destiny said you had a plan that might be able to get us there though."

"Well, maybe, but it would take time," She said.

"How much?" He asked.

"A few months maybe a year if you want to go free other districts first," She said.

"Well, 2 will most likely be the hardest."

"So then build a better chance with others," She said.

"I guess. It's still pretty much impossible though." Kawino said.

"Not really," Yizziki said.

"District 2 trains Peacekeepers and holds the Capitol's main military base." Kawino said hoping that unlike Destiny she'd see the problem with that.

"So you need a good military base as well," She said.

"What do you mean?" Kawino asked now officially confused.

"We need to go to District 13,"She said.

"District 13? I thought there were only 12 Districts."

"No, that's what they want you to think." She said.

"Who's 'they'?"

"The capital,"

"But this is the Capitol."

"Yes, but the government wants you to believe 13 is gone."

"So, there were 13 originally?" Kawino asked having not known that.

"Yes," Yizziki said.

"Oh, I did not know that."

"They never taught you that in school?" Maysilee asked.

"Well, they'd teach a few things in training but besides that I never actually went to school."

"Wow well yes,"

"And, this District 13, they could help us?" Kawino asked.

"Likely yeah"

"That would be great but still seems unlikely."

"No it's possible!" Yizziki said.

"I said unlikely." Kawino corrected.

"Okay good," Yizziki said.

"What does 13 have?" He asked.

"Military power,"

"How much?"

"Enough to be a threat,"

"District 13's export was nuclear development." Destiny said simply.

"Very interesting," Clove said.

"Yeah, so I think they'll be much help as long as they're willing." Yizziki added.

"Which they should be," Destiny added.

"Well, I guess it worth a shot then." Kawino hesitated.

"Good," Destiny said smiling.

"So, what is the plan exactly?" Kawino asked Yizziki.

"Well I need to edit a few parts so that multiple people can come," She said. She pulled out her notebook which was of course in her doodle-like code and flipped through the pages. "Should be easily done," She said.

"What are those?" Kawino asked looking at the pages confused.

"My plans all in code," Yizziki said.

"It's so cool. It makes sense why you'd have to though." Kawino noted.

"Thanks," She said.

"Think you could teach it to me?" Kawino asked.

"My code" She asked.

"Yeah," Kawino answered.

"Sure I can," She said.

"Great, then I could help with the adjustments."

"Sure," she said.

"So each pattern represents a letter and you read it in this direction first of all." Yizziki said and traced the spiral order.

"Okay," He said carefully.

"One problem though," He started it becoming suddenly awkward.

"What?" Yizziki asked.

"I don't… actually know how to read."

"Y...you don't?" She asked surprised.

"Well… just as a general rule if it has nothing to do with winning the Hunger Games then I don't know anything about it." Kawino sighed.

"Well then we have to teach you," Yizziki said.

"Would you?" Kawino asked. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"It would be a pleasure," She said.

"Well, alright I guess."

"It'll be fun,"

"Alright, we still have quite some time before Cato comes back given his state." Kawino said.

"Yeah, alright," Clove said.

"Do you know how to read?" Yizziki asked Clove.

"Yeah a bit,"

"Well, someone has favorites." Yizziki noted. "How much is a bit?"

"I read at an average level," She said.

"Definitely, picking favorites," Yizziki sighed.

"I did not know," Clove said defensively.

"I wasn't blaming you." Yizziki said.

"Oh, okay"

"But yes, they always picked favorites," Kawino said, "and it was of course always her."

"Sorry," Yizziki said.

"Not your fault." He shrugged.

"Still," She said.

"It was life." Kawino shrugged.

"Not a fair life well I suppose we should start,"

"Alright," Kawino agreed and they headed inside.

"So where to start?" Destiny asked.

"The alphabet I guess." Yizziki answered.

"The what?" Kawino asked.

"Every word is made up of a collection of individual symbols known as letters that each form different sounds. All 26 of these symbols put together and usually in a certain order make up what's known as the alphabet." Yizziki explained.

"Okay," Kawino said.

"Most letters have one sound and a few have two but those ones have one that's exactly the same as the name of the letter." Yizziki said and she ran through each of the letters in order, their name, what they look like upper and lower case, and their sound.

Kawino understood most of them struggling a bit with x.

After a few tries he got it though, "Why are there two different symbols for each one?" Kawino asked.

"Well one is lower case and the other is upper case,"

"Alright, so when would you use which?" Kawino asked looking over the letters.

They went through explain English to him.

"So like the k-k-k… K? Or is it C?… in Kawino would be uppercase?" Kawino asked having to repeat the sound a few times to figure out the first letter of his name.

"It would be a K," Clove said.

"Okay," Kawino nodded. "So, the K would be uppercase?"

"Yes," Yizziki said.

"And also at the beginning of a sentence?" He asked.

"Yeah exactly,"

"Alright, I guess that's pretty simple." Kawino concluded.

"It really is," Destiny said smiling.

"So, you sound out the word and use these letters to form it?" Kawino asked.

"Yeah it might take a while, but you should get it," Clove said.

"Alright," Kawino nodded trusting her.

"Good try writing your name," Yizziki gave him a piece of paper and a pencil. "You can look at my list for reference for now."

"Okay," He said.

It took a while and looked like chicken scratches but he got it. To Kawino though, it was a complete fail. "It's terrible,"

"It's just your first time, Kawino." Clove told him. "You'll get better."

"I guess," He sighed.

"No one's is good their first time. Mine certainly wasn't."

"I doubt that," He said.

"Well, it's true." Clove said.

"Sure," He said.

"Trust me. It's okay."

"Okay," He sighed.

"Well, I know what the first thing we're doing when we get to District 2 is." Clove said.

"Saving Cady?" Kawino asked.

"That's second." Clove corrected.

"So then what?"

"We kill our parents." Clove said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which not to Kawino, it probably was.

"We can do that?" He asked.

"We'd need some help but I think we can."

"I could help then?" Kawino asked.

"Of course you can. I would never even think of leaving you out."

"Alright then," He said smiling a little.

"What did that have to do with…?" He started looking at the page.

"It's their fault you're this way." Clove said angrily though obviously not at Kawino.

"Sorry," He said misreading it.

"I'm not mad at you, Kawino." Clove said and hugged him. "I could never be mad at you."

"Thanks Clove," He said hugging her back

"It's my pleasure." Clove smiled holding him tight.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Kawino said.

"When with our parents I don't WANT to know."

"Me either," Destiny said.

"I guess." Kawino sighed.

* * *

A few days later it was finally time for Clove to pick up her now alive boyfriend. She was excited to say the least. Clove had gone alone to where she was told he'd be. She stood outside the door nervous. "This is it." She breathed and opened the door.

There he was bound to the table as she had been staring up at the ceiling. "Cato!" She said rushing over.

"Clove! I thought you were dead," He said as she released the straps and hugged him.

"I was and so were you." Clove said and explained the resurrection thing. "Kawino's here, too."

"Really?" He asked holding her.

"Really," Clove nodded.

"That's great!" He said.

"Yeah, I learned quite a few things about him though." Clove said sadly.

"Why do you sound so unhappy?" Cato asked.

"You don't want to know." She said simply.

"Yes I do, if it makes you unhappy I need to help fix it,"

"Well, it's more with Kawino." Clove said.

"What happened?"

"He had been through… quite the mess before his games."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he still is actually."

"Well, we should help him,"

"I'm trying. I really am."

"Any luck?" He asked.

"A little but certainly not enough." Clove sighed.

"Well, I can help," He said.

"What happened to him anyways?"

"It would be easier to ask what didn't." Clove said sadly.

"Well, that's not vague," Cato said.

"Well, that's a lot to explain."

"Do you have time?" He asked.

Clove let go just sitting next to him and explained everything; the constant training, the beatings, the insults, the cuts, the illiteracy, the starvation, the sleep deprivation, and of course the obvious favoritism.

"Wow, I never knew," Cato said stunned.

"I barely even knew anything. I guess it was that way for a good reason."

"Yeah, but he could have told us,"

"I know but you can't blame him. He does more than enough of that himself."

"Never said I would blame him,"

"Alright, but yeah, he's going to need a lot of help." Clove sighed.

"He has us," Cato said.

"You think we could help?" She asked.

"I do," He said kissing her forehead.

"Well, now he also has a girlfriend and she's a really good help."

"Good for him!"

"Yes, especially since he apperently first started cutting himself when we started dating and our parents spent the next few hours after I had left talking about how he'll lose me and never have what we have." Clove sighed leaning against him. "I wish I had done something earlier."

"You had no way of knowing," He said.

"There was a lot that I did know though that I should have done something about."

"Well you need to not dwell on it,"

"Well, I guess." She sighed.

"I know we'll all get through this," He said.

"You promise." She asked taking his hand.

"I promise," He said squeezing her hand. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She sighed blissfully into the kiss holding him close. She had missed moments like this

"I really missed this." Clove sighed into the kiss.

"So did I." He said holding her close.

"Can't we have a little more fun?" Clove asked when they separated.

"I would love to if we have the time?" He asked.

"We have lots of time. This might not be the best place though."

"And why not?" He asked.

"I have absolutely no idea how private this is." She said looking around.

"Fine, I guess" He said.

"Once we find somewhere more private."

"Do you have any idea where?" He asked.

"Well, you do need to get your own house anyway." Clove said.

"I can do that?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we basically get an unlimited budget."

"So you want to find one together?" He asked.

"Sure," She smiled and they stood up. "We just have to stick to the upper-class Capitol."

"That sounds nice," He said.

"It is. As long as Katniss and Peeta didn't cause a rebellion." Clove said and explained what the two of them did.

"Wow! Gutsy," He said.

"Extremely," She sighed.

"You seem uninterested," He said.

"That couldn't be farther from the case." Clove corrected.

"You seem that way," He said.

"They could start a rebellion that way, Cato."

"True," He said.

"And if that happens we're here as an army to guarantee the Capitol's victory in exchange for our lives and all the luxuries."

"No win situation huh?"

"Exactly," Clove sighed.

"We will figure this out together,"

"Kawino's girlfriend and her friend have an idea." Clove said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

So Clove explained it with District 13 and everything.

"Think it's possible?" He asked.

"Seems rather farfetched. An idea desperate people hold onto. The question is: are we desperate enough?"

"Maybe," He said.

"We could die or worse though."

"We could no matter what," He pointed out.

"Not that bad."

"So you don't want to do it?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Neither do I." He said.

"Well, we'll have to figure something out soon."

"I know," He said.

"Let's just go." Clove sighed.

"Okay," He said taking her hand. Clove let out a small smile and they headed out.

**So, just a recap: Cinna is Maysilee's son, the games ended, Kawino started to learn how to read and write, and Cato and Clove were just reunited. Please review, We love to read what I did right or wrong that way we can better our writing.**


End file.
